153 Shades of Dirty!
by GilmoreBenson14
Summary: "153 episodes" did you mean "153 missed opportunities for Luke and Lorelai to play dirty?" This will be a series of 153 one-shots in which I write a hot Luke and Lorelai sex scene into each episode. You're welcome.
1. Pilot

"Please, Luke. Please, please, please."

"How many cups have you had today?"

"None."

"Plus?"

"Five. But yours is better."

"You have a problem."

"Yes, I do."

"Junkie."

"Angel. You've got wings, baby."

He felt a tightening in his jeans at the sound of her calling him "baby". So much so that he excused himself and retreated to his apartment upstairs, hoping his hard on would go down and he could return to work. But the thought of her lingered. His arousal wasn't going away any time soon.

He grabbed a beer out of his fridge and took a seat in his brown leather recliner. Sighing, he reclined the chair, took a swig of his beer, and sat back.

There had been so many instances in the time he'd known her where he felt a sense of attraction or desire. Her insistence on wearing low-cut tops and skin tight jeans drove him crazy. He often wondered if she felt it too, if he did to her what she did to him.

 _Get a grip, Danes. She is so out of your league._

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Looking down, he realized his predicament hadn't changed much so he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders so that it draped around the front of his body, covering the bulge in his jeans.

He opened the door to find Lorelai standing on the other side, looking happy and caffeine-crazed.

"Hi!" she said, cheerfully.

"Uh hey. What are you doing up here?"

"Well I watched you book up here and you seemed a little distracted. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yea," he replied. "Everything is fine."

"Ohhhhkayyy…then how come you've got a blanket wrapped around you? Are you sick?"

 _Sick. Yes! Perfect answer. That'll get rid of her._

"Yea. I haven't been feeling too well since last night."

"Ahh," she observed, a knowing look washing over her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Lorelai?"

"Okay. Um. Well here's the thing…when I was talking to you, your face got all red and then you like booked up here but not before I caught a glimpse of what we both know is hiding underneath that blanket. And I just came up here to see if you needed any help…you know…with that."

His face got even more red. _Shit._

"Help?" he almost choked on the word.

"Yeah," she said as she advanced toward him, forcing him to walk backwards into his apartment as she closed the door behind them. "I mean you don't have to do everything by yourself, right?" She grabbed the blanket and pushed it off his shoulders. "Sometimes," she whispered as her hand traveled to his crotch, "you've gotta get assistance with the _hard_ stuff."

A low groan escaped his throat as she squeezed. She leaned up to his ear and blew lightly.

"Fuck me, Luke."

Disregarding all notions that this was a horrible idea, he grabbed her face, tangling his hands in her curls and kissed her hard, slamming her back against the wall. She whimpered at the force and he stopped abruptly.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

His hands traveled to the bottom of her shirt and he lifted it up and over her head, throwing it to god-knows-where across the room. He reached around and unhooked her bra, flinging that to Narnia as well. He was desperate to ravage her. Devour her. But when he looked down and saw her bare chest, heaving up and down, he was completely mesmerized. His eyes moved up to meet hers.

"I, um.." she bit her lip, "I'm sorry…they're really small."

He was taken aback. Never had he ever seen Lorelai Gilmore so insecure, so vulnerable.

"Oh god, no. They're perfect. You're beautiful."

"Yea?"

"Yea." he said, bringing his lips to the hollow of her neck and sucking for a moment before kissing his way down to her right breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, reassured by the moans she was eliciting as she ran her fingers through  
his hair. He brought his hand to her other breast, kneading it. He rolled the rosy-pink bud between his thumb and forefinger and she let her head fall backward, eyes closed and mouth agape.

 _Oh dear god. He's good._

He switched, moving his mouth to her left breast and replacing his mouth with his hand on the other, desperate to show every inch of her body as much attention as possible.

After several moments, he moved his hands to unzip her pants and slid them down her long legs. He gasped when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"unghhh," he groaned and she giggled.

"See something you like?" she asked.

"Dear god, yes."

"Touch me."

He picked her up and walked over to the table, acknowledging that the bed was way too far.

"Scale of 1-10, how uncomfortable is this for you?" he asked.

"Well, if you do a good job, I probably won't even realize you're doing me on a table."

"Pressure's on."

"It sure is."

He laid her down on the table and moved both of his hands to the inner sides of each thigh and spread her legs wide. Pulling a chair over, he sat down between her legs and brought his face to her glistening sex. He placed kisses all around her center before parting her folds and moving his tongue to the place where she needed it the most.

He nuzzled her curls with his nose, deeply inhaling a scent that was better than he'd ever dreamed it would be. Her hand flew to his head, grabbing a fist full of his hair as he flicked his tongue repeatedly at her clit.

"Luuuke."

"Mmmm?"

"Oh god," she breathed, closing her eyes.

He smiled against her sex and brought his hand to her entrance.

"unghhh," she moaned as he slipped a finger, then two, then three into her.

He continued his ministrations, pumping in and out of her and sucking on her sensitive nub, until she came hard around his fingers, breathing hard and crying out his name repeatedly.

He rose and kicked the chair over, placing his palms flat on the table on either side of her. She felt an even stronger throbbing in her core when she noticed the muscles in his strong arms that were holding him up. He leaned down to kiss her deeply and she came undone when she tasted herself on his lips.

"mmm," she moaned.

He broke the kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes, grinning ear to ear, making her chuckle.

"You're looking pretty proud of yourself there, Mister."

"I'd say it's quite an accomplishment," he replied.

"And it's only just begun."

"Yes it has," he said in wonder.

He bit his lip and looked around the room. Lorelai watched, sensing his nervousness.

"Hey," she said, moving her hand to his cheek and bringing his face back to hers. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Sorry," he shook his head and returned to kissing her.

She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him off her, sitting up.

"Luke," she said, her eyes searching his. "What is it?"

 _I should have known she'd be able to read me like a book._

"I just…um…I don't know if this is such a good idea," he responded dejectedly.

"Oh…wow…um okay. That's fine. I'll um…I'll just go," she said, almost inaudibly, standing up from the table and bending down to pick up her clothes.

"Wait!" he said abruptly, grabbing her by the wrist.

"What, Luke?" The annoyance in her voice was becoming more and more apparent.

He didn't know what to say. He hadn't planned any words past 'wait'. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.

"Don't go."

"Why?" she sighed.

"Because if you leave now, I'll never have the guts to explore this possibility again."

"Well until 20 seconds ago, it was about to go from possibility to reality so you gave that u—"

"No, Lorelai. I'm not talking about the possibility of sex."

"Then what are y—"

"Us," he interrupted again.

"Us?" she repeated back to him.

He just stood there for a moment, trying to collect himself, desperate to find a combination of words that would express his feelings without scaring her away. He brought his right hand to his forehead, massaging his temples with his thumb and index finger, and sighed audibly before looking up. He locked his eyes with hers before starting to speak.

"When I said I didn't think us having sex would be a good idea, I didn't mean that I didn't want it or want you. The idea of being with you brings me a feeling that I can't even put into words, but I promise it's a good feeling. It's an incredible feeling. But I want more than sex. I've always wanted more than sex."

"More than sex…what? Do you want to try on my thong?"

"Lorelai." he snapped sternly.

She suddenly realized how serious his face looked and she took a step back in surrender.

"I have feelings for you, Lorelai. Feelings that extend far beyond my pants. And I'm worried that, if we do this, we're going to have very different outlooks on it."

"I think everyone's outlooks on sex are relatively similar."

"I love you, Lorelai. I've loved you for so long and I'm probably going to love you for the rest of my life. And I can't make love to you if it's nothing more than sex for you. It would hurt too much to get so close and not have you the way I want you, the way I've always wanted you."

She felt the moisture in her eyes begin to build as emotions and realizations flooded her mind.

"Y-y-you…what d-did you just s-s-say?" she stuttered.

"I said it would hurt too much to get so close and not ha—"

"No," she interjected. "Before that."

"I said I have feelings for you."

"Ugh. No, Luke. After that. What did you say after the feelings but before the 'it would hurt too much'?"

"I said 'I love you.'"

She stood there motionless at the sound of those three words.

"I …um…I really don't know what to say."

His face fell as her words registered in his mind. She took a few quick strides over to him, laying her hand on his shoulder, saying "Wait no, I don't mean…I…"

He moved his hand to hers and pulled it off his shoulder. "It's okay. I figured you didn't feel the sa—"

"No! I do! I do feel the same way. I just…I need to…" she walked over to his couch and sat down. Luke followed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lorelai deep in thought and Luke visibly shaking in nervous anticipation of what she was going to say. She inhaled deeply and reached for his hand as she exhaled, taking it gently in both of hers. Raising her head, she found him looking at her with a love in his eyes that no one ever had before. Suddenly, it became clear to her. She smiled at him and parted her lips to speak.

"I love you too."

His face lit up.

"You do?"

"Yeah," she let go of his hand and brought her hands to either side of his face, pulling him close and placing her lips softly to his. "I do," she murmured against his lips.

When they pulled back, he held her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers.

"We don't have to do this right now. But I want you to know I'm in this. One hundred percent."

"Me too," she whispered.

They remained there for a while, just staring into the deep pools of blue that were each other's eyes.

"Hey, Luke?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Make love to me."

He studied her eyes for a permission they had already been granting and stood up from the couch, taking her hand in his. He led her over to the bed and laid her down gently, moving his body to hover over hers. He brought his lips to the hollow of her neck, sucking gently, as she brought her hands forward to work the buttons on his flannel. After getting the last button undone, she reached up and pushed the plaid shirt off his shoulders, then reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling that up and over his head as well.

The sight of the muscular planes of his chest sent streaks of electricity straight to her core, which was once again throbbing with arousal. He moved his lips to her ear lobe, sucking, blowing, and whispering words she couldn't decipher because she was too  
focused on getting his belt undone. He sensed her struggle and rose up on his knees to help her, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants in the process.

"Take those off," she said, nodding to the pair of unfastened jeans resting at his hips.

He smiled and leaned in for a quick peck before standing up. He slid the pants down his legs and stepped out of them.

"Take those off too," she toyed, nodding to his tented boxers.

He obeyed and rejoined her in the bed, both of them seeing each other fully naked for the very first time.

"You're breathtaking," he said to her in wonder.

"Ditto," she smiled back at him.

"So…" she said.

"So," he repeated. "I um, I should go grab something real quick," he said, moving off of her.

"Wait! No," she replied, grabbing him by the forearm. "I'm covered. We're uh…we're good. I'm on the pill."

"Oh. Okay."

"I want to feel you, Luke. All of you. I don't want there to be anything between us," she commented enticingly as she reached down and stroked his shaft a few times before placing the tip at her dripping-wet entrance.

"I love you so much," he said as he slid slowly into her hot, slick center.

"I love you too," she replied, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his face down to hers, kissing him passionately.

Her tongue separated his lips and their tongues almost danced as their bodies made slow, sweet love.

Soon, however, they began to lose control and their once-dancing tongues were now engaged in a battle of dominancy. They were forced to let their bodies take over and his thrusts became faster and stronger.

 _Oh god, he fills me so much. This feels so good._

She bucked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, as he hit her in all of her most sensitive places.

 _Who knew Luke Danes was so talented in bed?_

"Unngghh," she moaned loudly, as her walls began to tighten around him.

"Oh, Lorelai. Oh, god."

"Mmmmm, yeah. Right there. Oh yes oh yes oh yes."

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the pillow. He knew she was close, so he moved his lips back to her ear and whispered, "Come for me."

And she did. Hard, breathlessly repeating his name in ecstasy. He pumped in and out of her a few more times before releasing deep into her and collapsing on top of her.

When their breathing finally started to even out, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, slid himself out of her, and rolled onto his side so that her back was facing him. He gathered her in his arms, wrapping them around her waist, and pulled her snug against  
his

body.

"This feels right," she whispered.

He leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her shoulder.

"So right," he agreed.


	2. The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton

"God, this has been one hectic, bizarro day for me," she breathed out.

"Yeah?" he responded, pretending to be listening.

"Yeah," she said. "This morning with the being late and my mother with her existing. Oh and this father, this father from Chilton, he uh drove out to the inn all the way from Hartford just to ask me out."

His head immediately shot up and he found himself never having been more attentive to her than he was in that moment.

 _Play it cool, man._

"Really? You going?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No," she shrugged. "He's got a kid in school with Rory and the whole thing just seemed a little weird."

"Oh, good."

"Good?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I think it's good that you turned him down."

"Ohhkayy," she replied apprehensively.

"I mean he's probably old, right?" Luke continued.

"Old?"

"Yeah, I mean he's got a kid in high school."

"Well so do I," she retorted.

"Yeah but you were young when you had Rory. Most people aren't that young. Most people are uh—"

"Old," she finished.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Like this guy who asked me out…"

"But you're not going?" he asked to confirm.

"No, I'm not going," she said to him through twinkling eyes.

She returned her attention to her coffee and he made his way to the storage room in the back. A few moments later, she found herself walking toward the back room as well. When she entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of Luke bending down to lift a box of ketchup bottles.

His jeans were tight and the view of his butt stirred, in her, a feeling she'd never felt toward him before.

"Hey," she said, startling him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked.

"What the hell did I do what for?"

"Sneak up on me like that." He rolled his eyes at her. "Give a guy some warning."

"Oh now what kind of fun would that be?"

"The kind of fun where I don't have a heart attack and I live to see tomorrow."

She took a few more steps into the room, letting the curtain close behind her, and began absently toying with the objects on the shelves, observing their labels.

"Hey, so Luke…"

"What?"

"Why do you seem so against the idea of me going out with this Chilton dad?"

"I'm not _so_ against it. I just think it's good that you're giving Rory space around there to find herself and her way. Dating one of her classmates' fathers could make that tricky."

"Right, right," Lorelai agreed. "And that's the only reason you're against it?" she inquired.

"Yep."

"Alrighty then. We'll be back later for dinner. Save us some boysenberry pie. Please and thank you."

She turned on her heels to exit the room, just barely able to hear him say "That's not the only reason."

"What?" she asked, turning back around.

He cleared his throat. "That, uh…that's not the only reason I think it's good you're not going out with him."

"It isn't?"

"No," he said simply.

"So for what other reasons do you think it's good that I don't date this guy?"

"Well," he said as he walked toward her "for starters, if you're not dating him, then I can do this…"

He reached his hand below the hem of her skirt and unapologetically caressed her inner thigh. Moving his way up, he found himself massaging her through her satin panties. She closed her eyes and fell back against a metal shelf rack, grabbing onto his shoulder for balance.

"Luke, what are you—"

"Shhh," he said, taking her right earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it.

He continued to rub around underneath her skirt but just as he was beginning to slip his hand underneath the fabric of her underwear, she moved her hand down to grab his and push it away. They both took a series of moments to catch their breaths.

"Luke, what the hell was that?" she asked, suddenly even more aroused by the sight of the tightening in his jeans.

"I don't know."

"Listen. I have to go pick up Rory from school. And I have no idea what it was that we were just about to get into. But I really want to find out."

 _Woah. I definitely didn't expect her to say that._

She began to make her way to the exit and turned around one last time.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" he raised his head, trying his best to process all that had just happened…all that was about to happen.

"Close early tonight."

He gave her a questioning look but she simply winked and walked back out into the diner, grabbed her things, and went outside to her car.

 _This is going to be the longest ride to and from Hartford. Ever._


	3. Kill Me Now

**Hello, dear readers. I rarely post a note to my readers in my fics but I feel so inclined to do so right now because I am absolutely overwhelmed by the feedback this fic is getting. I am so glad you are all enjoying it and your kind words are definitely encouraging me to work as fast as I have the time to do so! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sending all of you much love. Xoxo, GilmoreBenson14.**

"Ugh. I need coffee," she groaned as she leaned back against the refrigerator.

"Go home," Sookie replied.

"No. Then I'd have to make my own coffee."

"You've had a long day, honey. You've pulled off a major double wedding and you've got to be exhausted. Go home, get comfy and go to sleep."

"Okay, mom. Fine," Lorelai mocked.

After bidding her friend farewell, she hopped in her jeep and began to head home. As she was passing through the town square, she noticed that the lights were still on in the diner.

 _One cup. What Sookie doesn't know won't kill her._

She parked her car out front and walked in.

"We're closed," she heard him call from the kitchen.

"It's me," she called back.

"Oh," he said as he walked out into view. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How was the wedding?" he asked.

"Long. Exhausting. Extremely weird."

"Weird?"

"Identical twin sisters married identical twin brothers."

"You're kidding," he snorted.

"I wish I was…listen I know it's late but I've had the longest day and I was just hoping you could give me a cup of coffee."

"I just cleaned all the kitchenware. But I have a coffee maker upstairs in the apartment if you want to come up."

"Do you use the same brand up there as you do down here?"

"You think I'd buy one brand of coffee for my diner and another brand for the apartment above my diner? No. It's the same. Plus, I don't drink coffee. It's just a coffee maker. I'll bring the stuff up with us and make it for you."

She put her hand over her heart. "My hero."

He gathered the grounds, cream, sugar, and a filter in his arms and followed her up the stairs.

"Have a seat," he nodded to the couch by the window. "The remote is on the side table if you want to watch something."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Luke?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get jealous easily?"

 _You have no idea._

"Nah. Not really."

"Oh," she replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, sensing something was bothering her.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he answered, taking a seat next to her. "Coffee's brewing."

"Thanks…so it's like this. Rory had to do a sport for one of her classes at Chilton and she brought it up last week at our dinner with my parents. So my mom suggested that my dad take Rory to the club and teach her to play golf. Rory went, reluctantly, but she came back so happy and excited to see my dad again. She had the best time with him. And with everything that's happened between my parents and I, I know I'll never have that. And it just makes me-."

"Sad?" he finished.

"If I'm being honest? Yeah. It kinda does."

Her face fell in a spell of sadness and he felt it like a stab to his heart.

"You know, I have felt jealous every now and then."

She looked up. "Really? Over what?"

"My dad being able to do things I couldn't when I was young, my little sister getting favored as the youngest, women I've liked not seeing it and choosing other guys. That kind of stuff."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you. If she can't see that, she doesn't deserve you."

He laughed. "No, it's I who doesn't deserve her. Hence why I don't have her."

"Who is she?" Lorelai asked.

He didn't know what to do besides look up at her with a truth and admission in his eyes.

"Oh," she realized. "It's…it's…it uh…"

"Yeah," he hid his face, suddenly embarrassed.

She didn't know what to say or what to do. They sat there for what felt like an eternity before she finally spoke up.

"Wanna have sex?"

His head shot up. "What?" he struggled to get out.

"I mean why not? I'm an adult. You're an adult. I'm attractive. You're attractive. And I'm wearing a dress right now so the work you'd have to do would be minimal."

"You're serious?"

"There are very few things that I refuse to kid about. This would be one of them."

Without another word, he moved closer to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her aggressively. He felt himself harder than he'd ever been, faster than he'd ever gotten there. He laid her back on the couch and reached down to pull her dress up and over her head, revealing matching pale-rose colored underwear. He felt his dick twitch at the sight of her almost completely naked, then twitch again when her hands traveled down and began to work on his belt.

He felt a moan vibrate through her lips on his that came from the depths of her throat. She forced her tongue into his mouth, giving him no time to grant any kind of permission. He simply responded, gliding his tongue over hers and tasting a sweetness he'd only ever dreamed of.

"Luke," she breathed against his lips.

"hmm?"

She reached up to her face and removed his right hand, then guided it behind her back and laid his palm flat over the clasp on her bra. She moved her lips to his ear and blew lightly into it, finally whispering "take this off."

In one motion, he exposed her bare chest and discarded the lacy garment.

"Nicely done, Danes," she said, impressed.

He shrugged, grinning proudly at her satisfaction, before bringing his hands to her breasts and beginning to knead them. He brought his lips to the hollow of her neck, kissing, licking, biting and sucking while she encouraged him with a series of gasps and moans. He slowly kissed his way down to her left breast, then taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard on the hard little bud. She gasped and threw her head back, while simultaneously grabbing his hand from her right breast and dragging it down into her panties. He groaned when he felt how wet she was for him and she returned her attention to his face, finding a look of surprise in his eyes.

"That's what you do to me. That's what you've always done to me."

"I-I-I have?" he questioned, amazed that maybe she felt the same way he did for her.

"Yes," she said simply, finally powering through her struggle to remove his belt and unzip his jeans. He rolled off of her to slip out of the dark denim pants and she sat up, hooking her fingers under the elastic waistband of his boxers, sliding them down his legs.

She took his long shaft in her hands and placed feather-light kisses all over the tip before taking his massive length into her mouth. He released a husky, involuntary groan and felt her smile around his girth. Her lips began to glide back and forth in smooth, fast motions and he'd never felt something more heavenly in his entire life. He placed one hand on her shoulder and tangled another in her curly dark hair attempting to steady himself. But no amount of anchorage could secure the weakening in the knees that she was causing him in that moment.

"Lorelai," he breathed.

"Hmm?" she muttered and he twitched at the vibration of her voice.

He tried to form words but couldn't. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up so he gave her shoulder a tight squeeze. She released him from her lips and stood up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled back, hanging from his shoulders and stared at him.

"You taste _really_ good," she commented.

He lowered himself to sit on the coffee table that was behind him so that his face was perfectly level with her core. He moved his hands behind her and took hold of her ass, massaging it and pulling her closer. He was mesmerized by the glistening wetness that covered her lips and the sheer thought of tasting her sent waves of electricity coursing in every direction throughout his body. Her sweet scent drew him in and he nuzzled his nose in her dark curls, tickling himself and inhaling slowly and deeply.

She was all-too turned on and he was taking his good old time torturing her.

"Luukkee," she whined.

"Shh," he whispered in response. "Be patient and I promise that I will rock your world."

She closed her eyes, trusting full-well that he would do just that. Several long moments after making his promise, he brought his index and middle fingers to her swollen lips and began caressing her. He slowly parted them and lowered his mouth to thrust his tongue into the depths of her wet center. He moved his nose against her mound of nerves where she so desperately needed to be touched but it wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Luke. Please," she begged.

He obeyed, moving his tongue to her clit and flicking it in short, fast motions, while slipping two of his long calloused fingers in and out of her faster than any man ever had before. He stopped abruptly several times and just remained stationary, teasing her much to her annoyance. When he paused the fourth time, she reached down and pulled hard on his earlobe, eliciting an "ow" from him.

"Well then quit stopping," she threatened.

"What did I tell you?"

"You said 'be patient and I'll rock your world.'"

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"But my world is only being slightly shaken right now," she retorted.

"I bet. And I've just barely gotten started," he said confidently.

She admitted her defeat and threaded her hands through the hair on the back of his head, pulling his face back between her legs. He didn't stop again until her grip on his head tightened and he knew he had brought her to the edge. "Let go," he murmured against her sex. "Let go for me."

She came amidst loud whimpers and shaking spasms, losing the support of her legs and falling into his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She raised her head and brought her lips to his, giving him a lingering kiss and whispered "it's an incredible thing."

He smiled proudly. "Are you okay? Because we can stop here if you're uncomf—"

"No," she interrupted. "Take me to bed."


	4. The Deer Hunters

"It's us. We're not here. We have a life. Get over it." BEEEP.

"Hi. This is a message for Rory. It's Max Medina calling. I just wanted to say that I talked to Headmaster Charleston or 'El Douché', as he's more affectionately known in the Gilmore household. And he's agreed to let you do some extra credit work to help make up for the missed test today. Now I'm not sure what the extra credit work is yet but it probably will be time-consuming and extremely painful. It will, however, get you back up to where I think you rightly belong, Rory. Don't lose heart. Make this work. And if your mother's listening…Lorelai, it was a pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again. Anyway, see you in class. Bye."

"Bagged another one, huh?"

She jumped and turned at the startling voice that came from behind her. Her nerves went away as quickly as they'd come on when she realized it was only Luke, standing in the entryway to her home.

"Knock much?"

"Lock much?" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around, grabbing the latest copy of Us Weekly off the coffee table and pretending to ignore him. A few long strides had him now standing in front of her, taking the magazine out of her hands.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" she asked, looking up at him with an annoyed glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lorelai?"

"I _thought_ I was reading about Brad and Jen's honeymoon but I guess not," she snapped as she crossed her legs, folded her hands in her lap, and leaned back into the couch.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a seat next to her, a determined look washing over his face.

"Luke, what's your issue?" she asked, puzzled.

"My issue is you having a thing with Rory's teacher."

She choked on the oxygen she was inhaling. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, Lorelai. I heard the voice message."

"Pardon my curiosity," she laughed, "but how in the hell does this concern you?"

"It doesn't concern me. It has me concerned. Your daughter just started at a fancy new school and you think one of her first memories of the place should be finding out that her mom is hooking up with her teacher? Are you that desperate?"

"Get out," she said, her voice shaking.

"You know, I've seen you do a lot of stupid things. I've watched you fall for a lot of loser guys. But I never thought you'd go low enough to put your daughter's best interest in jeopardy."

"How dare you come into _my_ home and critique how I raise _my_ daughter?" she asked, her voice rising. "Where the hell is your kid? Where the hell is your girlfriend? That's right. You don't have either. Because you're a pathetic son of a bitch whose negative view of the world will always prevent him from being happy. Get the hell out of my house. Now."

He sprung up off the couch and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Rory emerged from her bedroom and made her way into their living room to find Lorelai sitting on the couch, sobbing into her hands. She took a seat next to her mother and hugged her tightly. When the sobs began to fade, Lorelai sat up straight and looked at her daughter through red, puffy eyes.

"You know he loves you, right?" Rory asked.

"Rory. Max and I haven't even discussed this yet. What makes you think he loves me?"

"I'm not talking about Max," she said gently.

Lorelai took a moment before realizing her daughter was referring to Luke.

"Don't be ridiculous, kid. He's just being a controlling ass."

"Is that really what you think?" Rory asked. "That he's this horrible man who wants nothing but to see you miserable? He's watched you flit from man to man for years. And all he's been able to do is sit back and watch it happen. He's in love with you, mom. The whole town sees it. And I think if you opened your mind to the possibility, you'd realize that you love him too."

"Rory, I—"

"Can you just stop thinking about the weirdness of it for a minute and focus on how you truly feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's the guy you call when the showerhead is broken? Who's the guy who lectures you on your eating habits but still feeds you whatever you have a taste for on any given day? Who's the guy who worries about you downing pot after pot of coffee, but still makes sure he has a fresh one ready for you? Who's the guy who argues with you constantly but never truly does it out of anger? Who's the guy you seek out when you're sad and need someone to talk to? Who's the guy who would drop anything at any time to be there for you? Is it Dad? Max? Grandpa? Michel? Or is it Luke?"

"Oh my god," she whispered in awe and realization. "He loves me. That flannel-wrapped first-baseman burger-boy is in love with me."

She looked up to find Rory nodding her head.

"You should go talk to him," Rory suggested.

"I don't know, kid. He seemed pretty upset."

"Because it hurts him to see you fawning over some other guy! If you tell him you're willing to give it a shot with him, he'll probably be much more receptive."

"I'm not sure I am willing to give it a shot with him," she replied apprehensively.

"Well maybe if you go to him with an open mind, he'll convince you otherwise. Please, mom. If you're not going to do it for yourself, then do it for me."

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But I'm not making any promises."

"All I'm asking you to do is try."

"Okay, okay," she said, getting up off the couch. "I'm going."

She slipped into her shoes, tossed her coat over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and headed toward her Jeep. She felt her heart rate increasing rapidly as she got closer and closer to the diner. When she finally arrived, she parked her car out front, straightened her shoulders and headed inside. She looked around but Luke was nowhere to be found. She approached the counter and was greeted by Ceasar.

"Hey, Lorelai! What can I get for you?" he asked, pulling a pen and paper out of his apron's pocket.

"Actually, I'm here to see Luke. Do you know where he is?"

"He left for the weekend," Ceasar replied. "I've got the whole place to myself through Sunday."

 _Damnit. He left. I ran him out._

"Do you know where he went?" she asked nervously.

"He packed his truck and told me he was going to his lake house up in Vermont."

"Please tell me you have the address."

"I don't have it down here, but I saw a piece of mail on his counter upstairs earlier today that was addressed to the house."

"Well hurry! Go get it!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Yeesh, let a fry cook breathe, why don't ya?"

Ceasar returned with the envelope and she tore it out of his hands. Spinning on her heels, she sprinted to her car and started on her way. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid. It's me."

"Uh-oh," Rory said.

"What?"

"That was way too fast, mom. What happened?"

"Nothing yet. Luke drove up to his lake house in Vermont and so I'm going after him. I don't know how long I'll be gone but there's cash in my top right dresser drawer for food and whatever else you might need. I'll call Sookie and ask her to check in on you every now and then. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Yes! That's completely okay! Good luck, mom!" Rory shrieked, enthusiastically.

"Thanks, kid."

She hung up the phone and prepared herself for the long drive ahead.

Meanwhile, Luke was pulling up the long gravel road than ran alongside the crystal clear waters of Harvey's Lake. The drive had been soothing but he still couldn't shake her from his mind.

 _Why is it that she sees right through me? Why am I not enough? How did I ever trick myself into thinking I might have a shot in hell with her?_

He parked his car outside of the beautiful log cabin that his father had built so many years ago. He didn't come here often but, whenever he did, it felt like coming home. He had memories of his childhood here…cooking by the fire with his family, pushing his sister into the lake when she least expected it, and sitting on his dad's lap as he drove the boat out on the water. This was his escape. This was his safe haven.

He unloaded the truck and brought his things into the house, settling into the master bedroom which he had transformed into his own since his parents had died. The house was freezing. Since he hadn't been there in almost 7 months, the heat hadn't been turned on in just as long. He walked downstairs from the loft and adjusted the thermostat, smiling at the buck head that was mounted on the wall. His dad had brought the animal home one summer when he was 9. The meat was the best he'd ever tasted and he'd never seen his father so proud than he did on the day he hunted that buck.

Luke went into the basement to turn the water heater on and gave it some time to activate before going back upstairs and stepping into the shower. He washed away the hurt and anger from the day, as well as the fatigue that the car ride left him with. He threw on a fresh pair of jeans and a clean flannel shirt. Walking downstairs, he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his fishing pole, and headed for the dock.

Two hours later, he returned with a bucket full of trout. He took them to his father's old cutting board in the backyard and fileted each of the fish. He heated the grill and cooked them, taking the completed dinner back into the house on a plate. Once again descending the stairs to the basement, he made his way to the wine cellar, where his mother's collection still stood untouched. He wasn't much of a wine guy but it felt like an appropriate time for it. He opted for a bottle of 1972 Chateau and headed back upstairs. The sun had now set and the moonlight glimmered through the windows of the dining room. He sat back and enjoyed his dinner, until he was interrupted by a set of headlights gliding over the walls of his home.

 _What on earth? There are no other houses around here. Who the hell is that?_

He wiped the corners of his mouth with the napkin that had been in his lap and walked toward the front of the house. He opened the door to see a familiar beige jeep idling in the driveway and a familiar beautiful woman standing outside of it.

"Hi," she said, walking toward him.

"Hey," he replied, a look of confusion written all over his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I didn't realize that you—I'm just…sorry," she said.

"I was a jerk. You were right to be mad," he said, stunned by the fact that she was there with him.

"Well you were right. I shouldn't be dating Rory's teacher. It's completely inappropriate. Especially since I'm in love with someone else."

 _Wonderful. She's in love with another guy. I really can't catch a break, can I?_

"Well I'm happy for you, whoever you choose."

"Yeah?" she questioned, advancing toward him.

"Yep," he replied, doing his best to hide the pain in his face.

"You're not even going to ask who he is?"

"I'd rather not know. Neither of us wants me freaking out again like I did earlier."

"Understandable. You're going to find out who he is pretty soon anyway," she remarked.

"I am?"

By now she was less than a foot away from him, a glimmer in her eyes that reflected only the love she had finally discovered that she held for him.

"Yeah," she said, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. "You are."

She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly. His lips felt like heaven and she finally knew that everyone had been right all along. Just one kiss sent her feeling everything she'd been searching for.

She broke the sweet, innocent kiss and looked up at him through twinkling eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"What?"

"I love you, Luke. And if you're willing, I would very much like to give us a chance."

"Us?" he asked, still taken aback.

"I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yes," she breathed.

A wave of passion washed over him and he threw caution to the wind, picking her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her tightly against him as he carried her into the house, kissing her passionately and with everything he had.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Please," she whispered.

He carried her into his bedroom, laying her down on the soft sheets of his massive bed. He moved over her, intertwining his fingers with hers. He moved his face down to hers, capturing her lips with his, claiming her as his own. His lips found their way to her ear and he whispered, "Did I mention that I love you too?"

Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. It was new and more profound than either of them had ever felt with any other person. An hour later, she was laying bare in his arms, a thin layer of sweat glistening on her skin, illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the windows.

She turned in his arms to face him.

"Wanna go take a shower?" she asked with a devious grin.

"I do feel rather dirty right now," he winked.

He picked her up off the bed, kissing her wildly. The sensual sweetness was gone and it had been replaced with a deep, primal need to ravage her.

He managed to carry her with only one arm, while slipping the other between them and thrusting two long fingers into the depths of her hot, wet center. She held on tightly around his neck as he reached the shower and turned on the water. Her hand managed to find its way to his hardening shaft and she stroked him quickly, feeling him grow longer and thicker in her hand with every single movement. Foreplay was out of the question and all either of them could think about was being united for the second time that night.

"I need you," she moaned.

"Ditto."

"No, Luke. I need you. Inside me. Now."

The sound of her voice pleading him to be inside of her sent him harder than he'd ever been and he'd never wanted to fulfill a request more. He pressed her up against the tiles on the wall of the shower as she guided his throbbing tip to her entrance.

"Fuck me hard," she commanded.

With those words, he began to thrust wildly up into her, not even noticing the tiredness that his leg muscles were experiencing. All he could focus on was bringing this woman the most pleasure she'd ever felt in her life.

He hit every single one of her most sensitive spots and she groaned loudly as he filled her, stretching her body to accommodate his thick girth.

"Ungggh. Oh Luke. Oh god. That feels so good."

"Mmmm," he agreed, at a complete loss for words.

"Oh! Agh! Yes. Right there. Mmmn mmmn ungh yes. Harder. Oh god. Please," she begged.

Her nails dug into the muscular plains of his upper back as she held onto his shoulders. She leaned her head down to kiss him, engaging his tongue in a heated battle with her own.

"Angghghghngngh," a deep groan came from the depths of her throat and he knew she was close.

"Let go," he whispered.

"With you," she breathed in response.

"I'm right behind you. Come for me, Lorelai."

She screamed at his command as he pumped into her, deep and hard, sending her flying over the edge, his own release following immediately. She collapsed into his embrace as he helped her back onto her own two feet. She stood, hanging around his neck, their bodies moving slowly under the warm, running water. When they finally caught their breaths, she leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey, Luke?" she muttered against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about skinny dipping?"


	5. Cinnamon's Wake

_What the hell am I doing here? I don't even remember how I got here. One minute, I'm sitting next to Morey, listening to him play the piano at his cat's funeral. Next thing I know, I'm headed Northwest on the 202, going 80 MPH in a 60. I can't buy it in Stars Hollow. Do we even have one of these stores in Stars Hollow? Regardless, someone would see me. I'd be the talk of the town within an hour. The feline formerly known as Cinnamon would be quickly forgotten and the front page of the Stars Hollow Gazette would have "LUKE DANES SPOTTED PURCHASING A VIBRATOR" in bold print._

 _So, I came to Litchfield. The drive isn't far, but it's far enough to be safely out of sight. I've been sitting in my vehicle for the past 15 minutes, trying to gather the balls to go in. I finally open the door and step out of the truck, the metal-on-metal creaking as I close it. I take a deep breath and I walk in._

 _A bell on the door alerts the entire shop of my entrance. Wonderful. I look up. Holy shit. Who uses all this stuff? Before me lies shelves upon shelves of pure sex._

"Welcome to Between the Sheets! How are you this evening?" a bubbly young brunette greeted him upon his entrance.

"Fine, thanks," he mumbled, his head hung low.

"Is there anything specific I can help you find tonight?" she asked.

 _This is beyond embarrassing._

"I'm actually looking for a gift for my girlfriend," he answered.

 _She's not my girlfriend but that's a long, detailed story that I am not in the mood to tell._

"Of course!" she replied. "The right side of the store is our women's section," she gestured for him to follow her and guided him across the wall, pointing out each section of products.

"Over here," she pointed, "we have lubricants, warming jellies, and clitoral stimulation sprays. Next, we have this selection of erotic novels if your girl is a reader. Down this way, we have our S & M section if you two are into that sort of thing. Moving down, we have our series of non-vibrating dildos. Next to those are the vibrating dildos. To the left are a series of vibrators, ranging in shape, color, size, and intensity. Lastly," she pointed to the back of the store, "is our lingerie section."

"Woah," he muttered.

"First time in?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Don't be nervous! I have a lot of boyfriends come in, not sure what to buy. It can be overwhelming and I know it's uncomfortable for many. Just remember that we're here to help you. We see this every day. It may seem awkward but I think it's sweet that you're doing something nice for your girl. And, hey," she nudged him with her elbow, "the sex that happens later will make everything worth it, am I right?"

He laughed, suddenly feeling a bit more at ease. "Yeah," he faked. "It sure will."

 _Too bad I don't have a chance in hell of having sex with her._

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" she inquired.

"I think a nice vibrator would be perfect for her," he replied.

She reached for a black, matte box with shiny black writing embossed on it that read 'Pleasure Luxe.'

"This one is my favorite," she told him. "I think every girl who works in here owns one."

"Yep," he heard a series of girls say from around the store.

The girl laughed. "It's pretty powerful and it charges in the wall so she won't have to hassle with batteries. It has several settings that range in intensity and vibration patterns, so she can experiment with those. The best part about it is that it has two parts that hit the clitoris and her g-spot at the same time, giving her maximum pleasure. It's also easy to clean and we're actually holding a special on this one where we'll throw in a free bottle of toy cleaner."

She handed him the box and he examined it, noting the vibrator encased beneath the transparent plastic in the center of the package. It was a matte black, just like the box, and the shape was unquestionably meant to please a woman.

"I'll take this one," he said, doing his best to disregard the $125.99 price sticker on the back of the box.

 _She's worth every penny._

The sales associate led him to the counter and helped him check out.

"You mentioned that this is a gift, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Would you like us to wrap it for you? It's no charge if the purchase is over $100."

"Sure," he replied. "Thanks."

She placed the vibrator and cleaner in a white cardboard box, filling the excess space with white tissue paper. She taped up the box and cut a sheet of white wrapping paper that had silver circles all over it. She wrapped the box with the wrapping paper and placed it in a bag, handing it to him.

"Anything else I can do for you today, sir?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course! Have a great evening!"

"You as well," he said as he walked out the door.

The ride home was long, filled with anxiety and anticipation.

 _Why am I even doing this? We're not even together._

He had to continually remind himself that he had feelings for her. In the past few weeks, he'd been realizing that more and more. When he saw her skip over to her porch and converse with a man who drove up in a blue convertible, he was overcome with an uneasy feeling. He stood inside the door, overhearing her conversation with her daughter about the man being there to pick her up for a date. He quickly decided that it was now or never. His time to tell her was running out and he'd miss his chance if he didn't act soon.

He pulled into her driveway, hearing the gravel crunch beneath the weight of his tires. After parking behind her recently-washed jeep, he exited his truck and made his way to her front door.

He raised his hand to knock but his arm stopped in midair as he was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming sense of "what the hell am I doing?"

He nervously began walking back to his truck and, as he reached for the handle, he heard her front door open.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh. Hey," he replied, turning around.

 _Shit._

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I came over to see if you had any duct tape I could borrow but the lights were off so I figured you two were asleep," he improvised.

"Well Rory is. She has a test first thing in the morning tomorrow. But, Luke, it's 9:30 on a Thursday. Do you know me at all?"

He chuckled. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I have a roll of tape in the girly tool box we've never used. It's pink. It has flowers on it. I bought it. It's nice to look at," she proudly stated.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on in," she said. "It's chilly."

He stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him. She made her way into the kitchen and he followed. She bent down to open the cupboards beneath the sink and his stomach fluttered at the sight of her butt in those tight jeans she always wore. She rose up with a rectangular metal box in her hand. Setting it on the counter, she opened it and grabbed a metallic grey roll of duct tape from the bottom. As she handed it to him, she noticed the gift bag that he was holding in his left hand.

"What's that?" she asked, nodding her head toward the bag.

He looked down to realize what she was looking at.

 _Damnit, Danes, you're an idiot._

"Oh. It's nothing. Sorry, I don't know why I grabbed it."

"It looks like a present," she observed.

"Yeah," he said. "Kind of an 'I'm sorry for your loss' gift for Babette and Morey."

"Oh," she said. "That's sweet of you."

"Yeah…"

"Luke? You okay?"

 _I might as well give it to her, I'm already caught._

"It's not for Babette and Morey. It's for you. I don't need duct tape, I came here to give you this. But I chickened out. And I'm still scared shitless of how you're going to react to it. But I felt bad that you missed your date tonight and I figured maybe this would help make up for that."

"Ha! I knew it was for me. God, you are so predictable. Also, I can see right through you."

"That you can," he agreed.

"So…are you gonna hand it over or what?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…here," he said as he gave her the bag.

He stepped back, anxious and fearful.

 _Well…this friendship is certainly over._

She eagerly snatched the box out of the bag, ripped off the wrapping paper, and opened the box beneath it. When she noticed the tissue paper covering the contents of the box, she paused.

"It this one of those jokes where you wrap something a thousand times and the final gift is a pack of post-its? Because I am in desperate need of post-its. The inn ran out last Tuesday."

"You have no idea how much I wish I was giving you post-its right now," he replied, a shakiness in his voice.

She returned her attention to the box and removed the tissue paper to find the black package beneath it. She took it out and examined it. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Luke!"

He said nothing.

"Wha—what—why did you um…this," she pointed to the box, "this thing is a…um…a—a—a vibrator…?"

He remained silent.

"Why on earth would you get me this?"

He lifted his head and let his eyes do the talking. He, however, still said nothing.

"So, I miss a date," she continued, "and you felt bad. And you thought this would make it better?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She, too was then silent, her eyes fixated on the box in her hands.

A few moments later, he cleared his throat. "Can we go into the living room? Rory is right through that door," he pointed, "and I don't want her to hear all of this."

 _I swear this guy cares about my kid more than I do sometimes._

She made her way into the living room and he followed. She sat down on the couch, patting the space beside her. He caught the cue and took a seat next to her, still leaving plenty of space between them.

"I saw you talk to him," Luke began. "I saw the way you looked at him. I saw your sparkly eyes and the hair flip and the smile you always give when you're into someone. I heard you the other day when I was in the back room. I heard you tell Sookie how he's 'so smart and sexy and funny.' And how 'it would be nice to get…' She didn't catch your drift. But I did. And I realized while watching you fall for this guy that I've been falling in love with you for five years. And I see you swooning over this man and I wonder what it is about me that makes me not good enough."

"Luke," she breathed.

"Let me finish," he pleaded.

She nodded in compliance.

"I want you to know that, under this flannel, is a really muscular body. And a pair of strong arms that would do anything to hold you the way you wanted him to hold you tonight. I know I seem plain and boring. You probably think it'll all be vanilla with me. But I can do passion, Lorelai. I can do sexy. I can do funny. The smart aspect, well, I didn't go to college or anything but I'm not an idiot."

He scooted closer to her, moving his lips to her ear. "I can take you to places you never even knew existed. And I can do it in a matter of seconds," he breathed.

His hot breath sent goosebumps forming on every inch of her body. An intense wetness developed between her legs and she felt her panties completely soaked. Her nipples peaked hard, appearing visibly through her shirt. She released a shaky breath and returned her eyes to the box in her hands.

After a few moments, she looked up at him.

"Wanna come upstairs and watch me test this thing out?" she asked, her eyes black with desire.

He didn't say a word. He simply nodded and stood up, reaching his hand out for her to grab, then pulling her off the couch. She guided him up the stairs and into her bedroom, thankful that her room was on the opposite side of the house from Rory's. She pulled a chair from the corner by the window and set it at the foot of her bed.

"Sit," she told him.

He did as she instructed and his eyes followed her as she walked to the side of her bed, removing her shirt. Then her bra. Then her belt. Then her socks. She unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, pausing and giving him a devilish grin. She remained motionless, teasing him as he stared at her.

After a few torturous moments, she hooked her thumbs into her jeans and slowly slid them down her long, toned legs. She stepped out of them and again returned her gaze to him. He simply sat there, taking in the view of her perfect body. His mouth was dry from having been agape for so long. His eyes were wide and his body was rigid with anticipation.

She finally proceeded to slip out of the lacey maroon panties and used both of her index fingers to fling them at him like an elastic band. He caught them with both hands, groaning at the wetness that had soaked them. She giggled at his boyish expression and then picked up the black box, opening it and pulling the toy out. She laid down on her bed, placing the pillows against the headboard so that she was in a sitting-up position. She opened her legs wide, bending them upward and looked between them to find Luke's eyes fixated on her sex. She smiled at him, but he didn't notice. He was captivated by the set of puffy lips that glistened between her thighs.

She moved her right hand down and rubbed herself slowly for a minute or so. He felt himself getting harder by the millisecond. She turned the toy onto its most mild setting, wanting to make this last as long as possible. She placed the thicker end at her dripping entrance, tantalizing herself. She then pressed the shorter end to her most sensitive spot, rolling her head back and licking her lips as the vibrations began to stimulate her. Finally, she glided the toy into her core, allowing it to stretch and fill her. After her body adjusted to the sizeS, she began to slide it in and out of her, slowly and leisurely.

After ten minutes of slow, painful and torturous stimulation, she amped up the power. She groaned in pleasure as her hand took control, moving faster than he knew a hand was capable of. He'd never seen her during sex, so he was proud that he knew her well enough to notice the look on her face that signified she was getting close. Her groans grew louder, her lips were parted, her mouth was dry, and her eyes were closed.

He stood up and made his way to the other side of the bed, laying down beside her. She hardly noticed him, as she was in a complete state of bliss. He moved his hand to hers, taking the toy away from her, away from her sex. He replaced it with his hand, thrusting three fingers deep into her and drawing fast, repeated circles around her clit. Her groans filled the room, completely forgetting that Rory was asleep downstairs. He couldn't have cared less. He'd never heard anything sexier than the sound of Lorelai Gilmore riding on the edge of orgasm.

"Oh…unghh…oh god…yes, Luke, yes. Mmm right there."

"You like that, huh?" he whispered.

"Mmmm. Mmhmm. Yes. Harder, Luke. Please."

He increased his pressure. And, in no time, he felt her tightening around his fingers. Her body began to shake and he knew she was ready.

"Please, Luke. Oh my. Oh god. Yes."

He moved his lips to her ear for the second time that night and, through hot, steamy breath, whispered "Come for me, Lorelai."

It took nothing more than those four words for her to tumble over the edge of bliss and he swore the sight of her nearly made him come in his jeans himself.

He continued to rub her as she came down from her high and, when she finally caught her breath, she turned to face him. She closed the distance between their faces, giving him a long, drawn-out kiss. They smiled against each other's lips and, when they pulled apart, she looked up at him.

"Wow. You really can do passion."


	6. Rory's Birthday Parties

The crowd began to die down around 12:30am and only Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, and Luke remained. They stood in the kitchen, the girls each enjoying their third piece of cake for the evening as he watched in terror.

"Your arteries are going to clog and induce heart attacks by the time you're all 40," he said.

"Yeah, but at least we'll have eaten good," Lorelai replied, her mouth filled with cake.

"What she said," Sookie agreed, pointing at Lorelai with her plastic fork.

Rory set down her plate and walked into the living room, where she began to clean up the mess from the party. A few moments later, Lorelai walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just cleaning up," Rory replied.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing chores earlier? It's your birthday! Go relax. I'll take care of it."

"Technically, it isn't my birthday anymore. Today is Sunday and my birthday was Friday."

"Listen, Miss Know-It-All. The party was for you so, no matter what day it is, you're not allowed to clean. Go hang out and enjoy your shiny new computer," Lorelai commanded.

"If you insist," she sighed dramatically.

"I do."

Rory rose on her toes to kiss her mom on the cheek. "Thank you, by the way. For the computer. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Rory. You deserve a nice, fancy, grown up present. And I'm sorry I haven't always been able to fill your birthdays with the best gifts but-"

"Don't go there," Rory interrupted her. "Don't you realize you've given me everything? The past 16 years, you've been the most amazing mom. You've never failed me. Not once."

Rory walked toward her bedroom before Lorelai had time to argue.

She resumed walking around the living room, picking up empty cups, plates, and party hats. She hadn't heard him walk up behind her and was startled by his voice.

"She's right, you know," he said from behind her.

She turned around to find him standing in the entryway. She flashed him a subtle smile and shrugged, returning her attention to the clutter on the table. He walked up behind her, his eyes fixed on the curve of her jeans. As the space between them became smaller, she sensed his presence behind her and her breath hitched as chills voyaged across her skin. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Sookie walking out the front door, deciding to leave after having taken in the scene in the living room.

She remained motionless, still bent down over the coffee table, breathing loudly. His hand took on a mind of its own, reaching out and running its fingers through her soft, curly hair. The chills on her body peaked higher and he stepped closer, placing his other hand on her hip. He pulled her up and turned her around, pressing her body to his own.

"What are you-"

"Shh," he cut her off, pressing his index finger to her lips. "C'mon."

He gripped her hand firmly and led her through the breezeway, then the kitchen, and out the back door. He looked like a man on a mission, but she couldn't figure out what that mission was. He continued pulling her along with him until they reached the back door of her garage. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. She reached to turn on the light but he covered her hand with his own, pulling it away from the switch.

"Leave it off," he whispered, a commanding tone overtaking his voice.

"Luke I-"

"Didn't I say stop talking?" he said as he pinned her against the dusty inside of the door. He moved his hands up to hold her face and tilted her head upward until her gaze met his.

"You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?" he asked, an intense expression filling his eyes. "I mean," he lowered his face and left a quick, lingering kiss on her soft lips. "You've given everything to that girl." He kissed her again. "You're fearless," kiss, "generous," kiss, "and the most incredible mom I've ever met," kiss. He moved back, grinning proudly at the surprise that veiled her face. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly moved back down, claiming her lips once again, deeply and lastingly. He pulled back, out of breath not because of the lack of oxygen, but rather because of the shock that she hadn't sprinted away from him yet. She just stood there, motionless, staring at him. "And I fall for you over and over again, every single day. You sacrifice everything you have, everything you are, for the well being of your daughter. But who's taking care of you?"

"I'm a big girl, Luke. I get by just fine on my own," she answered.

"That car behind me," he began, gesturing over his shoulder. "It that yours?"

"No, I stole it," she teased.

"It it locked?"

"I don't think so. I haven't used it since I got the Jeep. Why?"

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand and leading her toward the left rear door of the car.

He reached for the handle with his other hand and successfully opened the door. He brushed his palm over the small of her back, encouraging her to climb in. He followed, pulling the door closed behind him, then returned his attention to her. He slid nearer to her, closing the distance between them and let his lips fall to the soft spot just behind her ear. He licked the skin there and then lightly blew on it, sending another mass of chills forming across her body. She moaned at his touch but still remained motionless, not yet sure how to respond. He took her unresponsiveness as a good sign and moved his hands to hold her, his right fingers getting tangled in her hair while his left hand moved down to her hipbone. Gently, he rose up to his knees on the seat and hovered over her, laying her down. He noted a sign of omission in her eyes, but she still looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" she spoke up quickly. "I mean...um...no. Keep...keep going. I'm fine."

He raised his upper body, sliding out of his flannel and lifting the tight shirt off of his toned body. She gasped at the muscular plans of his pecs and abs, her body silently begging to be held in the strong arms that he had just introduced to her.

He moved his fingers to the hem of her shirt, placing his other hand behind her back and pulling her up so he could slide it over her head. He tossed the shirt over the headrest of the front passenger seat and when he turned back toward her, he grinned at the sight of her pastel-yellow bra, covered in cartoon monkeys holding bananas.

"Cute," he laughed, nodding toward the clothing that covered her chest.

"I wasn't planning on having company tonight," she replied.

"Shhh," he replied, moving his face toward her right breast, taking her fabric-covered nipple between his teeth. "I find it incredibly sexy," he growled.

"Oh," she moaned, finally moving, threading her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, pulling him harder against her chest.

He moved to her other breast, showing it equal attention.

"Take it off," she commanded, her voice firm. She arched her back off the seat, giving him access to reach his arm around and release the clasp. He moved his teeth to her shoulder, pulling the strap down her arm, repeating the action with the other strap as well. He flung it to his left and it landed in the front, draping over the top of the steering wheel. He moved his face back to her chest, licking the valley between her breasts, nuzzling the soft skin there with his nose. As he moved his hands to cup both of her mounds in his palms, he kissed his way down her torso, stopping briefly at her belly button, tickling it with his tongue.

She began trembling in anticipation beneath him as his lips traveled closer to the waistband on her jeans. He felt her nails graze his scalp as her grip on his hair tightened. When he reached her belt, he stopped, remaining still for several tantalizing moments. Lorelai, in response, bucked her hips up at him, knocking his nose in the process.

"Ouch," he whispered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, looking up at her. He smiled as he slid back up until his face met hers. He reached both of his arms behind his head, taking her hands in his own and threading his fingers through hers, and laying their joined hands on either side of her head.

He leaned down, taking her lips with in his own and, just as his tongue glided over the seam of her lips, the light in the garage suddenly turned on. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in less than a second, covering her exposed chest with her hands. She looked through the window of the door to see her newly-turned 16 year old daughter standing there, jaw completely dropped.


	7. Kiss and Tell

_Look at him. All smug and smiley and handsome. Just the kind of guy I want to knock my daughter up at the same age I got pregnant with her. I mean who is he to go around kissing MY baby without my permission anyway? She's not allowed to kiss boys. She's not even allowed to look at them. Jesus, I sound like a dad. Not that she has one who cares enough to react this way though. This kid...oh, I'm going to kill him._

"Hey," a voice startled her from behind, forcing her to drop the cereal she'd been holding in her hand as she attempted to look like an ordinary person doing her ordinary grocery shopping.

"Oh, god!" she jumped, turning around to find him standing rather close to her. "Wh-wha-what are you doing?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I ran out of cream," he said.

She sighed. "Yeah, me too."

"What kind?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing, don't look, don't look."

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Rory got kissed."

"What?" his voice grew protective.

"Rory had her first kiss," she continued, pulling him down the aisle by his wrists. "And that guy did it."

"Ah."

"Yeah," she growled.

"The new kid."

"Yep. Ah look at him. Look how smug he is," she huffed.

"He's bagging groceries. It's hard to be smug bagging groceries."

"Look how he just handled those lemons!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He threw them in the bag. Not tossed them or placed them but threw them like they meant nothing to him."

"They're lemons," he said.

"They're symbolic."

"Okay. We need to get you out of here."

"No. That lothario over there has wormed his way into my daughter's heart and mouth and for that he must die!"

"That's it. Let's go," he said.

"No!" she argued.

"You're not gonna kill the bag boy."

"Why not?" she grinned deviously.

"It's double coupon day. You'll bring down the town," he rationalized, grabbing her upper arm and leading her out the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm out! Stop pushing me!" she whined as he brought her outside.

"What are you thinking, spying on that kid like that?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to see him. I mean, I've seen him already but that was before he was-"

"Rory's boyfriend?" he finished, cutting her off.

"Shush, you."

"She's growing up."

"I know," she admitted.

"There's nothing you can do about that," he reminded her.

"Okay, Mister Reality, break into somebody else's house."

"Sorry," he succumbed as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to work."

"Oh, right," she said, her voice low, almost sad.

"What?" he asked.

"That's my baby," she said, sniffling. "And she didn't tell me."

He walked back toward her, noticing the tears filling her eyes. He opened his arms and she fell into them, tiny cries escaping her throat.

"Can you-I mean is there any way-is somebody," she tried to ask between sobs.

"Caesar is in there," he said, catching what she was trying to ask. "He can handle it for a while."

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling back and raising her swollen, red eyes to meet his.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"My place? Your place? Neverland? I don't care. You pick."

"Rory's home," she whispered.

"Neverland it is," he said.

They walked down the street and he unlocked his truck.

"No, really," she began, "where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said, leading her into the passenger seat, then walking around to the drivers side, taking his place behind the wheel.

Twenty minutes later, they were rolling down a rocky pathway. Lorelai had her head leaned against the window, a sad look still occupying her face. Gravel crunched under the weight of the truck as it moved down the one-way road and, at the end of a line of pine trees, a clearing came into view that overlooked a small, calm lake.

Luke pulled onto the grass and shifted the gear into park.

"Where are we?" she asked, stepping out of the truck.

"Just outside of Woodbridge," he called over the roof as he stepped out himself.

He walked around the front of the vehicle and hand gestured to a bench that sat at the edge of the land.

She followed him and exhaled loudly as she sat.

"So," he said, clasping his hands together and turning toward her.

"Can we just not talk for a minute?"

He nodded and returned his attention to the lake. The water rippled quietly and birds chirped softly in the distance.

Time passed and the silence between them continued. He attention snapped back when he heard the shuffling of her clothes as she slid closer to him. As she got closer to him than ever before, his first instinct was to move over, but he decided to remain still, unsure of what she was doing. He felt her grasp his wrist and moved his arm behind her head so it was draped over her shoulders. She slid in further, closing the last two inches of space between them. Moving her head, she nestled it onto his shoulder until she found a comfortable position. She settled into him and released a long, drawn out breath, then allowing silence to overtake them once again. Luke, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion, was at a loss as to how she wanted him to respond.

An hour passed, then two. Eventually, he found himself calming down and decided to let her actions dictate their time together. Reality overtook them in the third hour when they heard the sound of thunder far off in the west. She sighed and he began to move but she reached her hand across his torso and pulled him back toward her.

"Don't move," she whispered.

"It's going to storm."

"I don't care."

"Come on. Let's at least go back into the truck."

"No," she said firmly.

"Lorelai."

"Please."

"Okay," he gave in. "Stay here," he said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her eyes following him as he walked toward the truck.

He returned a minute later with an umbrella and wedged it between two of the bench's wooden planks on the other side of her, then took his place and reached his arm around her, letting her settle again into his embrace.

"What are we doing?" he breathed out.

"I don't know," she whispered, "but I don't hate it."

He said nothing.

She raised her head and willed his eyes to meet hers. When she caught his gaze, she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey..." he said shakily.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What?" he said, his voice rising in shock.

"Just do it, Luke."

"No."

"Kiss me," she repeated, firmly.

"Lorelai."

"If you don't do it, then I will."

"I don't think this is-"

"You've got 3 seconds before I make the move."

He leaned down hesitantly and brushed his lips lightly across hers, then pulled back and looked away.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked. "Kiss me, damnit," she demanded, moving closer to him.

"Stop!" he shouted, moving further away from her.

"What?!" she yelled.

"You're sad and emotional. You're not thinking straight. And you're sitting here, begging me to take advantage of you. I can't. I won't."

"I just need to let go. No strings attached. One time. No feelings. Two friends doing each other a favor. I know it's been a while for you too."

"It's been ages," he sighed. "And you're gorgeous. And sexy. And I would love to touch you. But I'm a commitment guy. More importantly, I'm a respectful guy. I've never had a mindless, one-time fling. Not with a stranger and certainly not with someone I care about."

"Yeah well if you care about me then doing me this favor shouldn't be all that difficult," she groaned.

"I care about a lot of people. You don't see me running off to have sex with them, do you?"

"Are you attracted to everyone you care about?" she retorted.

"No."

"But you're attracted to me."

"I never said that."

"Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you're not attracted to me," she challenged.

He brought his gaze up to meet hers and saw the need in her eyes. Memories of all the low cut tops she so skillfully flaunted as she leaned over his counter and all the tights pairs of jeans that hugged her backside as she strutted out the door came flooding into his mind. He parted his lips, willing himself to say it. Six words - 'I am not attracted to you' - and he would be in the clear. Six words that were a complete lie. Six words he knew would never come out of his mouth.

"I can't," he admitted, looking down.

"Then kiss me."

He lost his resolve and grabbed her forcefully by the wrists pulling her up so the both of them were standing. He wrapped one arm around her waist and hooked the other around her neck, pulling her body flush against his. He covered her lips with his own, immediately darting his tongue into into her mouth. She moaned at the contact, stumbling backward and moving her hands behind his back to steady herself.

"I have blankets in the truck," he whispered between the hot kisses he was placing down her jawline.

"Well isn't that convenient," she remarked, her assumption obvious.

"They're from camping."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure they are."

"Do you want to go get them or not?" he growled.

"Yes."

He turned her in the direction of the truck and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pushing her toward it and nibbling on the crook of her neck. When they reached the truck he guided her to the passenger side door and began guiding her into the seat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're out in the open. If I only get to do this once, I'm doing it right." He moved his lips closer to her ear. "I'm going to make you scream," he said, his voice low and husky. "So, unless you want to get arrested for public indecency and excessive noise, I suggest we drive deep into those woods," he said pointing to the dense area of trees on the other side of the lake.

"Well hurry the hell up."

He sprinted around to the driver's side and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. She reached across the center console and grabbed his hand, bringing it back toward her and guiding it under the waistbands of her jeans and underwear. He groaned as she removed her hand, knowing full well what she wanted him to do next.

He spread her soft lips with his ring and index fingers, gliding his middle finger down the wet center that they'd been covering. An involuntary growl escaped from the depths of his throat and she felt herself getting even wetter at the sound.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of her pants, bringing his fingers up to her mouth and sucking each of them, one at a time. "Mmm," she hummed as she tasted herself on him.

His jeans became unbearably tight as his erection grew harder and longer than ever before. Never had he been more turned on. The sheer anticipation of being inside of her was making him sweat. He'd fantasized about this hundreds of times before. He often found himself in the shower with his eyes closed, visioning an image of her as he pumped himself wildly with his hand.

But this...this was beyond his wildest imagination. In just a few moments, he would be with her, touching her, pleasuring her. He'd be surrounded by the walls of her hot core, which he had no doubts were tight and wet and altogether heavenly.

After a few minutes of driving into the woods, he decided they were deep enough and slammed on the brakes, the inertia forcing them forward at first and then backward, both of their backs hitting the seats with force. He reached to the back seat and grabbed two blankets, then jumped out of the car. She'd already opened the entrance to the bed and was sitting in the center, completely naked and smiling expectantly at him.

"Get up," he said, gesturing toward the surface with the blanket.

She moved back and hopped up onto the roof of the truck, her feet dangling over the bed. After he'd smoothed a blanket over the entire area, she hopped back down and knelt before him, smiling deviously.

"You're impossible," he shook his head, getting on his hands and knees and crawling toward her.

"'No' is my second least favorite word," she replied.

"What's your least favorite?" he furrowed his brow.

"Cotillion."

He laughed as he inched closer and, soon, his attempt to slowly take her failed as she grabbed fistfuls of his flannel and pulled him on top of her.

"You know, I usually prefer to undress my women myself."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not your woman. We're just two friends helping each other out. Secondly, there's a thunderstorm rolling in. Do you really think now is a good time for foreplay?"

"I guess not," he replied.

"Good. Now get naked."

He did as he was told, her eyes widening as he slid his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, kicking them off the end of the bed and letting them fall to the leaf-covered ground.

She licked her lips at the sight of him and sighed impatiently, then moved her hands up to unbutton his shirt. Sliding it off his shoulders, she craned her neck up to face him, puckering her lips in an invitation for him to claim them with his own. He complied, devouring her mouth as he slid into her, stretching her beyond any limits she'd reached before.

She bit her bottom lip at the pain, knowing it would only last a few seconds before pleasure took over.

"Oh god," she whimpered.

He smiled and continued, picking up his pace. Her body began to respond when the pain subsided and she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her as she bucked her own forward.

"Lorelai," he breathed.

"Don't stop," she replied. "Go harder."

He obeyed and she closed her eyes at the sensation. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and drove into her at a new angle, forcing a splash of her juices to escape around him as he hit a deep, full, sensitive zone.

"Luke," she shook, digging her nails into the muscles of his lower back.

The top of his pelvic bone ground against her clit as he thrust into her, forcing her walls to tighten, and her nerves to throb in anticipation of her release. Her legs clamped around his body tighter with every motion, pulling him close and he felt himself get even harder. He'd become a rock inside of her. He felt his orgasm quickly approaching and knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he rubbed himself against her clit harder, the increased friction sending her over the edge of bliss, crying his name as he pulled out quickly before spilling out onto her stomach. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face between her breasts.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"That... _finish_ ," she scoffed.

"I wasn't wearing anything," he muttered softly.

"Ah," she said.

"I didn't exactly plan for this."

"Neither did I. Well not with you. But I'm always prepared. From the minute Rory came out."

He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm on the pill, Luke," she sighed.

"Oh! Okay. Well I guess that wasn't necessary then."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I appreciate it you thinking about me, though."

He blushed and looked down before rolling off her and onto his back beside her. He breathed out and pulled the other blanket over them, laying his head against the back of the cab. She moved her head to lay on his chest.

"So, since you crapped out at the end, I guess this will have to be more than a one time thing," she said.

"I guess so," he laughed.

"Also, that was amazing."

"I agree."

"We can't let great sex like that go to waste."

"It would be a sin," he replied.

They laid there until the thunder drew closer and she turned to him.

"So, are you gonna clean this up or not?" she asked pointing to her stomach.

He smiled mischievously and moved his head down to lick her skin completely clean.


	8. Love and War and Snow

**Dearest readers,**

 **Yes, hi, hello. It is I, your favorite disappointing author. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. Between school and work and working with music producers in hopes of pursuing my career as a recording artist, I have had little time to write. But I am back now with this and I hope you guys will love it and forgive me for my extended absence. Sending much love to you guys. Your expressions of enjoyment when reading my fics always keeps writing on my to-do list. I'm so glad these stories bring you joy. Without further adieu...Chapter 8: Love and War and Snow. xoxo, GilmoreBenson14**

She approached him from behind, giggling as she watched the reenactors make their ways to the town square.

"There goes the fire chief, the police chief, and the one paramedic with a valid license. I feel safe, don't you?"

"Look at them," he gestured. "All relatively intelligent men but there they are, dressed up in costumes, standing out in the snow storm. And for what?" he judged.

"Because," she said. "It's tradition."

"Tradition is a trap. It allows people to stick their heads in the sand. Everything in the past was so quaint, so charming. Times were simpler, kids didn't have sex, neighbors knew each other. It's a freakin' fairytale. Things sucked then too, it just sucked without indoor plumbing." he ranted.

"I think some traditions are nice. Birthdays, holidays, taking a walk in the first snow of the season."

"I didn't get the Hallmark card for that one," he replied.

"When I was 5, I had a really bad ear infection and I had been home in bed for a week. And I was very sad. So I wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to me and I woke up the next morning and it had snowed. And I was sure that some fairy godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present."

"Your parents never explained the concept of weather to you?" he mocked.

"I'm making a point, Mouthy McGee," she rolled her eyes. "Of course, many years later, I realize that, logically, the snow was not there for me personally but, still, when it snows something inside me says 'hey, that's your present.' I don't think it'll ever change."

He nodded, smiling at her youthful and innocent view of the world. She still believed in magic and beauty and it brought a happy warmth to his black and white view of the realistic world.

"My father used to be one of those guys," he said, turning around to face the re-enactors as they took their positions for the night.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Even had his own musket."

"Really?"

"Never had to rent it."

"Where's the musket now?" she asked.

"He was buried with it."

"Wow."

"Yep. He loved that musket," Luke explained.

"That's nice...in a disturbing sort of way."

"Come on in. I'll get you some coffee," he offered after turning back to face her.

"That sounds great," she smiled as she followed him into the diner.

He walked around to the coffee maker and turned it on, filling the pot with a few cups of water and spooning grounds into the filter.

"Cream? Sugar? Black?" he asked, his back turned to her.

"You know what, I'm not so sure I want any."

"But you just said-," he stated, turning around.

"I know. I was just...I don't know. Got any good movies?" she asked.

"Movies?"

"Reels of film, projected onto a screen, actors talk, music plays."

"I know what a movie is."

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?" his brow furrowed.

"Have any good movies?"

"I have a few," he nodded.

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah. Upstairs," he swallowed.

She walked toward the curtain that led to the stairs and started making her way up to his apartment. After turning off the coffee maker, he followed. He stepped in front of her to unlock the door and then gestured inside as she stepped in. He reached to flick on the lights and she saw him from the corner of her eye.

"Leave them off," she said, not bothering to face him.

"Off?"

"You watch movies with the light on?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well I don't."

"Oh. Alright. Well, couch is to the right. TV is in front of it."

"I can see that," she laughed.

"Well there's no light in here so…"

"The street lights are beaming through your windows, Luke. What do you mean there's no light?"

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

 _How long's it gonna take him to catch my drift?_

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Alright," he replied, clasping his hands together. "Any specific genre in mind?"

"Something sexy," she answered in a low tone.

"Sexy?"

"Sexy."

"Sexy…," he whispered to himself. "I've got _Major League_ and _The Goonies_ ," he laughed.

"Eh."

"Well I don't really have any sexy movi-"

"Then let's make one," she purred, approaching him from behind.

"Make one?" he choked on the words.

"Yes," she answered, her hot breath covering his ear. "Got a camera?"

"In...the...closet…" he struggled.

She stripped naked as she made her way to his closet and turned on the light. She reached up to grab the camera from the top shelf and he watched as the glow of the light highlighted the silhouette of her perfect body, nipples peaking in anticipation. She returned and set the camera on the bench at the foot of his bed, pointing it toward the headboard.

"Ready?" she asked as she pressed the record button and knelt on his mattress, knees wide and sex wet.

"Lorelai."

"Don't think about it."

"I can't not think about it."

"Come here and I'll make you forget," she beckoned.

"I-"

"Do you want to?"

"I-"

"Answer me, Luke."

"Yes."

"Then come here."

He advanced toward her, never breaking eye contact. She pulled him closer once he knelt on the bed and reached for his belt buckle. She worked it loose with her fingers while her gaze stayed locked with his. As she pushed his jeans down, she revealed an obvious desire beneath them. There was no denying that he wanted her. He exhaled in relief as she removed his boxers as well, freeing his aching hardness from the constricting fabric. Her fingers crawled upward, to the top button of his flannel and began undoing them one by one. She worked at a tantalizingly slow pace and knew she was driving him crazy. Pushing the thick shirt off his shoulders, she reached down to the hem of the t-shirt he'd been wearing underneath. She pulled it up and over his head, knocking off his baseball cap in the process. Finally, they were both kneeling on the mattress, facing each other, completely exposed.

"And...action," she whispered.

He turned over and laid on his back, moving her so that she was straddling his face. When her legs were comfortably on either side of his head, he moved his hands to her hips so that he could hold her in place. He moved his mouth up to the slit between her puffy, red folds and licked her hungrily.

"Oh god," she gasped at the very first feeling of contact. She grabbed onto the headboard and held on tight. The sounds of his tongue lapping at her soaking core only aided in her arousal and she felt as though every ounce of blood in her body had rushed to collect between her legs. She began to move, her clit rubbing against the tip of his nose as she ground against his face. Her knuckles began to turn white with tension as her grip on the headboard tightened. She hummed a low moan and she felt him smile against her. Encouraged by her response, he increased his pace until he brought her to a powerful orgasm, her muscles contracting around his tongue that rested just barely inside of her entrance. He took his time tasting her as she rode out the waves of pleasure and all hesitation had been rid of him.

When her panting slowed and her moans quieted, she slid her hips lower, moving her face down to his and placing a searing kiss on his swollen wet lips. She whimpered into his mouth as she tasted herself and then drew back, a devious grin spreading across her face. Before he could question it, she was eye level with his erection and began licking the tip, swallowing the bit of pre-cum she'd caused him to release. He bucked his hips at the sensation of her tongue massaging him and she moved her palms to his thighs, pushing him back down. She moved one hand back up to stroke him as her mouth encircled his tip, slowly moving up and down over it. When a whisper of her name just barely managed to escape the depths of his throat and her teasing lips had become too much for him, she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

" _Who can blame him?_ " she thought.

He grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over so that he was hovering above her. She glided her hands up his arms, stopping briefly to feel the definition of his biceps, then continuing until she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward her, her eyes begging him to kiss her, to touch her. He claimed her lips with his and demanded entrance into her mouth with his tongue. She responded by parting her lips and he wasted no time exploring her, tasting her, gliding his hungry tongue over every inch of her mouth.

She moved her hips up toward his when the want became all too much to handle and her hand traveled to his, grabbing it and guiding his palm to her left breast in hopes that he would know just what she wanted from him. And he did. He continued to kiss her as she held his face to her own with the arm that was hooked around his neck. His one hand kneaded her breast with the perfect amount of pressure while his other was tangled in her hair. When the need for oxygen forced them to break their kiss, she looked up at him through her long lashes, her eyes begging him to satisfy her most desperate need in that moment. Looking back at her, his eyes reflected an understanding through a color that was dark with desire and, without any spoken word, he replied "yes" to the question she'd never asked. Without breaking eye contact with him, she moved her free hand down and wrapped her fingers around him. He'd grown even bigger than he had been just a few moments before. She loved that she had that effect on him and it only made her want him more. She guided him to her slick center and placed his tip at her ready and waiting entrance. He slid into her slowly, savoring every feeling and ensuring that she was comfortable. When he couldn't move in any further, he stopped, allowing her body to adjust. Opening his eyes, he noticed a faint grimace on her face and his pleasure instantly turned to concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice panicked.

"I'm...mmm...I'm okay. Just give me a second. You're a little...bigger than what I'm used to."

"Hey," he said, moving a finger up and placing it under her chin so that he could raise her face to meet his. "Take all the time you need. I won't move until you say so, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, hoping the pain would turn to pleasure soon. Very, very, soon.

His hands continued to massage her breasts and he rolled her peaking nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. His hot breath left a trail of moisture along her jaw line as his lips found their way to her earlobe, sucking and biting on it. She remained silent, forcing the pleasurable feelings to overpower the discomfort she felt between her thighs. After a few moments passed, her muscles released their tension and the stretch of her vagina around him stopped stinging. She was wet and ready for him and she let him know with a subtle bucking of her hips. He halted his mouth's efforts on her ear and moved his head to face her, where he was greeted by a sultry smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Are you...um…?"

"Ready? Yes," she replied eagerly.

"Are you sure?"

"Would you just hurry up already?" she urged impatiently, evoking a laugh from him.

He leaned down to kiss her one last time before moving back up and sliding out of her, then back in. Slowly at first, he glided back and forth, acclimating both of them to the incredible sensations that they were feeling. She eventually let out a long, dramatic sigh and forcefully ground her hips up against his. Quickly catching on, he sped up, touching her with his hands, tasting her with his mouth, and filling her with his hardness.

She felt helpless beneath him and surrendered to the pleasure he was bringing her. She closed her eyes and settled her head on the pillow beneath her. Long moans, hums, "oh's", "ah's", "yes's", and gasps of his name escaped her lips, each of them sounding like a prayer as she tightened more and more around him. His pelvic bone ground against her clit, making sure that she felt every bit as pleasured as he did. And, as she reached the edge of ecstasy, he pushed her over it, emptying himself into the depths of her while her muscles clenched around him.

He collapsed on top of her, both of their chests moving quickly up and down as they struggled to catch their breaths. When the intensity of her orgasm faded and her muscles released their grip around him, he slid out and moved to lay to her side. He forced his hand between the mattress and her back, bringing his arms around her and pulling her back toward him until he was comfortably holding her in his strong embrace.

"That was amazing," she whispered, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Yeah. It was," he agreed, kissing her hair.

They laid in silence for a few minutes until he moved to get up and shut off the camera that he'd noticed was still at the foot of his bed.

"I forgot about that," she said when he settled back in.

"Me too. The blinking red light caught my attention."

"That meant a lot more to me than I thought it would." His hold on her loosened a bit and an uneasy feeling overcame him. She quickly turned so they were face to face.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just...I don't know. I feel different than I thought I would. Different than I've ever felt with anyone. Different in a way that filming the whole thing almost seems disrespectful to the amazing sex we just had."

"What? You've never had great sex?" he asked.

"I've had good sex that, until about an hour ago, I considered great. But that was just...wow. It's never felt like that before. I don't know why. I don't know how to describe it."

"It's never felt like that for me either," he replied softly.

"It's the strangest feeling."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that, when you know what the feeling is, it's not that strange."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," he responded.

"Care to share?"

"It just feels like it meant more than most ordinary sex does."

"Yeah, I get that. But why?" she questioned.

"Maybe it's because I wasn't just having sex with you. Maybe it's because I was making love to you."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she was completely taken by the vulnerability he was showing. His honesty challenged her feelings and her thoughts were consumed by memories of him, dating back to the first time they met. He was attractive. She'd known that. He was a great guy. She'd known that too. He cared about her and her kid and would do just about anything for anyone. And he'd just told her he loved her...right?

"I'm sorry," his voice interrupted her thoughts. "I shouldn't have said so much."

"Shh. Just hang on and let me process this," she said, holding up her palm to him.

He nodded moved over to his side of the bed, laying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. She did the same and folded her hands over her torso. The clock in his kitchen ticked as time dragged on. Her mind was scattered as she tried to sort through her feelings for him. After nearly an hour had passed, she turned to him and propped herself up on her elbow, resting her head on her hand.

"Did you just tell me you love me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"I…"

"Luke…"

"Yes. I meant it."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"For what?"

"For saying that out loud. Things are going to be weird now. You're probably completely freaked out and I'm sitting here wanting to smack myself for admitting that to you. I spent years not saying anything and having a really great friend and now I ruined it."

"Years?" she asked.

"What?"

"You said years."

"Did I?" he asked, nervous and tired.

"How long have you been in love with me, Luke?"

"Forever," he whispered. _There's no going back now. Might as well be honest._

Her heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears. She turned away from him and brought his comforter to her face, sobbing into it.

"Lorelai, no. Please. Please don't cry," he begged.

She sprung up from the bed and began pacing furiously around his small apartment. He watched in confusion until she finally walked to his side of the bed and stood in front of him with her hands on her still bare hips.

"How could you not tell me? How could you just let all of that time go by and be in love with me and not say anything? How could you let me date all of those other guys and just stand by? How could you make my breakfast and pour my coffee every single morning and act completely normal? How? How? How? How? How? How? How?"

"When you love someone, you want everything that is best for them. You're so high above me, Lorelai. I could never be enough for you. I have wanted you, wanted more, for so long. But, more importantly, I didn't want to lose you. You're the most incredible woman I have ever known. You're beautiful and smart and funny and, every time you walk into a room, it lights up. Your eyes sparkle when you smile and your hair moves in one fluid motion every time you turn around. You're there for me when I need a friend and you make me believe in good in the world. I would rather keep my mouth shut and have you in my life than tell you how I feel and lose you completely."

The tears returned and she moved her hands to grab his wrists. She pulled him up so that he was standing in front of her as he tried to figure out what she was doing. She kept her grasp on him while dragging him to his closet and pulled out a heavy worker's boot.

"Put this on," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, damnit."

Though he didn't understand, he obeyed.

"Now what?" he asked.

She walked over to the video recorder and removed the tape. She placed it on the ground in front of him and stood back up.

"Step on it," she said pointing at it the tape.

He didn't bother asking questions, he just pounded his booted foot to the ground and listened as shattered pieces of plastic flew across the hardwood floor. Next thing he knew, her hands were holding his face and she was pulling his lips down to hers. Moving away after a minute, she looked him in the eyes, smiling as hers sparkled just like he said they did.

"I came in here tonight really lonely and really horny. I can't say that I didn't know how you felt because, now that I've thought about it, I realize that, subconsciously, I did. But I need you to know that I would never intentionally take advantage of you or your feelings. I thought I came in here for casual sex but I think some deep desire sent me in here for more than that. I turned that camera on thinking it meant nothing. So I made you destroy it because what we just did, Luke, it meant everything. Damn you for not letting it slip sooner but thank you for saying something. Thank you for forcing me to confront these feelings and really think about you, about us. People have always told me there is something between us, something more than what we've been acknowledging. And I always brushed it off. But I'm not brushing it off anymore. And making love to you was the most right thing I've felt in a really long time. I don't want to let that go. I don't want to forget it."

"You don't?" he started to light up.

"I think I've been in love with you forever too."

"You don't have to-"

"I know. I want to. I want you," she said softly. "The way you just made me feel, the way you've always made me feel, it means something. Hearing you say you love me tonight just made me stop and take enough time to realize it. And if it doesn't work out, then we'll deal with that then. But what if it does? What if this is what's supposed to happen?" she asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"Don't lower your standards for my sake, Lorelai."

"Lower my standards? I'm climbing a ladder here to reach you. You're amazing. You're beautiful and strong and you try to act cold but you're the most sensitive and caring man I've ever met. You put everyone else before yourself and you've never _ever_ let me down. And neither of us is leaving this apartment until you agree to it. I want to try. I'm ready to try."

"I-"

"Please, Luke. Try with me."

"Let's try," he said, his smile growing almost too wide for his face.

She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him, his embrace feeling warm and right. She laid her head on his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her say "I love you too."


	9. Rory's Dance

"I'm gonna get going," Sookie announced as she walked blindly into the living room.

"You are not driving," Lorelai replied.

"I walked," she informed her. "It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore, or at least make out your shape," she said as she gestured.

"Call me in fifteen minutes or I'm sending out a search party," Lorelai said.

"And you call me if I need to come over and help you up the stairs or something," she replied.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Bye," she sang as she walked out the door.

Emily turned to Lorelai, an expression of concern overcoming her face.

"Why would you need help up the stairs?" she asked.

"No reason," she faked a smile. "Rory, let's go, your public awaits," she diverted as she called into the kitchen.

"Why aren't you moving?" Emily pressed on.  
"I'm comfortable, that's all."

"Are you hurt?"

"I have a little back spasm. That's it. It's no big deal," Lorelai insisted.

"What sort of back spasm?"

"I don't know, mom, just a normal one."

"There is nothing normal about a back spasm. The very fact that it has the word spasm in it means it's not normal. How'd you get it?"

Lorelai's mind drifted to the events of the night before as her mother sat there and waited for a response.

" _I need coffee," she said as she stormed into the diner._

" _You need a therapist," Luke responded, not bothering to pick up his head._

" _You need to be nicer to your customers."_

 _He rolled his eyes as he cleared off a table in the far right corner. She made her way behind the counter and started pouring herself a cup of coffee._

" _What the hell are you doing?" she heard him ask as he turned around._

" _Making your job easier," she replied sarcastically._

" _How many times do I have to tell you not to go behind my counter?"_

" _Every time you don't get me coffee."_

" _You should be glad that I don't want to see you drop dead of a caffeine overdose or die young of cheeseburger-induced diabetes," he said in a low voice._

" _Yeah...oh well."_

 _He walked back behind the counter and into the back room where he placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, started running it, and turned off the light. He stood in the walkway and admired her figure. She was tall and lean, her curves subtle yet tempting. Her curly hair cascaded down her back, ending just below the shoulder blades that were attractively defined by her tight sweater. He wanted to make a move. He'd been wanting to make a move for years. Something always held him back. Fear? Insecurity? Both? Who knows? But the way she fluidly walked back around the counter and sat down on the stool struck something in him that hadn't been struck before. The swing of her hips sent jolts of electricity through his veins. He wanted her. And he wanted her now._

 _He didn't say anything. He just walked to the door, flipped the sign to closed, and locked it._

" _What are you doing?" she asked as he turned off the lights. He said nothing. He just walked over to her, took the cup from her hands, set it on the table, took her hands in his, and led her up the stairs._

 _She breathed heavily as they reached the door and he opened it, pulling her in. When he didn't turn the lights on, her instincts finally kicked in._

" _Luke what are you doing?"_

" _Shh," he said, bringing his index finger to her lips while his other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her body flush against his. He dipped his head down to hers until their faces were level and kissed her hard and with passion. She moaned at the initial contact but he never relented. He worked his lips over hers in a mastered technique that she'd never have expected him to have. When she realized she wasn't stopping him, when she realized she was enjoying it, her body finally reacted and she began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. Parting her lips, she invited him in, and he wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch._

 _He pulled her in the direction of his bed and, as they walked, moved his hands up and under the hem of her shirt, gliding his fingers up her back and working the clasp of her bra undone._

" _Take it off," she gasped during a quick break in their kiss. He complied, moving his fingers down to take hold of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She finished taking her bra off and he instantly reconnected his lips with hers. Their tongues dueled as he laid he attempted to lay her down on the bed but he was so distracted by her presence that he missed the bed by just an inch and the two of them crashed onto the ground, a pained whimper escaping her lips._

 _He sat up immediately. Pleasure and want turned to worry and concern. Her eyes were clenched shut and she laid motionless, her top half completely exposed._

" _Lorelai."_

" _Mm?" she moaned in pain._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Uh-huh," she said unconvincingly._

" _I'm so, so, so sorry," he said, reaching for her hand._

" _It's uh," she began as she struggled to sit up, "no big deal." She reached for her bra and shirt and put them back on. "Could you just help me get up?"_

 _He stood and took one of her hands in his, his other supporting the small of her back as he lifted her to her feet._

" _Thanks for the coffee," she whispered before making her way out of the apartment._

 _So close._

"Lorelai?" Emily urged.

"Yeah?" she replied, snapping out of her daze.

"I asked you a question."

"You did?"

"Yes. How did you get the back spasm?"

"Oh! Right! I um...I just fell while making Rory's dress for tonight. That's all. That's what happened. That's _exactly_ what happened. None other than _exactly_ that."


End file.
